Rafel no sabe perder
by Yuiko-Phantomhive311
Summary: Los hermanos más variopintos de todo Nueva York se encuentran en la época de apareamiento...nada bueno para unos jovencitos en plena adolescencia¿Y que diablos le pasa a Leo con sus cambios de humor? TMNT 2014 (Michael Bay Movie).Leo x Rafa . Ligero Mikey x Donnie.


Las 6 de la tarde era sin duda la hora preferida de Donatello,sus hermanos dormían la siesta mientras él se dedicaba a espiar los estados de facebook de Abril deborando a su vez un indefenso postre,estaba apunto de morder otro trozo cuando fué interrunpido por la voz de Leo que salía de su habitación con un evidente enojo.

Ese més las peleas con Rafael eran mas agresivas de lo habitual debido a que se encontraban en época de apareamiento.

Al ser todos varones tendían a "luchar" por su territorio que desgraciadamente eran las zonas de ocio común,tales como la cocina o el saló joven de badana morada habría jurado ver una sonrisa extraña en los labios de su lider cuando comenzaban a intentos de Mikey para animar ambiente sólo empeoraban las cosas haciendo de la guarida un inferno.A veces inluso se preguntaba como era posible que su padre no hubiera salido loco criando a 4 niños sin un manual de superviviencia, pero claro,eso eran cosas que nunca se atrevería a preguntar.

Un golpe en la pared lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad¿Qué diablos habia hecho Leo ahora?.

\- ¡¿No tienes idea de lo que es el espacio personal?!-gritó Rafael retirando su puño del cemento donde dejó un boquete muy profundo.

-"Dios mio"- pensó Donnie -"Será mejor que salga de aqui antes de que..."-

-¡CONTÉSTAME!-gritó de nuevo,viendo que su hermano no iva a para,se recostó sobre la cama dándoles la espalda al tiempo que subía el volumen de los momentos así deseaba lanzarle re-tromutageno a la cara y con suerte aquellas quejas quedarían en tiernos sonidos de tortuga,pero éste seguía vociferando con tal de tener la atención del mayor el cual lo ignoraba negando con la cabeza...

Pasados uno segundos Rafael se cansó de no obtener respuestas y desapareció en dirección al garaje.

La guarida volió a ser silenciosa con el único sonido de fondo que acostumbraban, el desliz de agua.

Leo se dirigió a la zona de ás la bronca de hace unos minutos necesitaba despejarse, pero lo que nadie podia imaginar era que su mayor placer durante aquellos fatídicos días era en efecto probocar la ira del más rudo,sin ir más lejos, esa misma mañana se la habia pasado rozando indirectamente todo su cuerpo contra el de rojo quien se resistía torpemente de sucumbir a sus encantos,éste le había dicho muchas veces que no se acercase para mantener salud física y mental ya que a pesar de ser el más fuerte era muy sensible,pero para su desgracia,Leo disfrutaba todas esas muecas de odio.

Los pasos de Donatello acercándose lo devolieron al mundo real -Oh...genial-bufó molesto mientras intentaba arreglar unas hojas del aquel diminuto arbol.

\- ¡Leo!¡LEO! ¡LEO! -lo llamó haciendo que cortara una rama por error.

\- ...Bien Donnie, espero que sea importante...-tal fue la mirada que recibió por parte de su lider que de haber tenido un miserable cabello en todo su cuerpo, se le habría erizado.

-Ayer te pregunté si me dabas permiso para arreglar el cableado de tu cuarto y b-bueno solo quería saber si ahora mismo es un buen momento para que comience...-preguntó con algo de ía que no habia un motivo para que Leo fuera hostil pero por si acaso mantuvo la distancia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te va a tomar?-preguntó levantandose hacia la sala común.

-Calculo que...entre unoooos 30 minutos aproximadamente sin olvidar unas pequeñas modificaciones,que creo,serán muy beneficiosas para ojitos café pedían a gritos que le dejara.

-Bien,sólo hazlo-asintió,a fin de cuentas llevaba unos días sin dormir bien a causa de un sonido intermitente que parecía venir de los enchufes electricos.

-¡Si señor...!-Donatello desapareció tras la puerta sin saber que sus palabra despertaron la imaginación de Leo con salvajes imágenes donde sometía al más encendía de sobremanera que lo llamaran "Señor", se aseguró que nadie lo veía y como si de una película de suspenso se tratara dirigió sus pasos hasta el baño,donde pensaba disrutar de una buena sesión de amor propio para descargar las frustraciones de la semana,pasando por alto una cabecita verde que comenzaba a asomar tras su caparazón.

-¿Por que andas de puntillas ?- preguntó Mikey curioso de aquellos andares.

Tenía que ser él¿Cómo no?Leo no estaba dispuesto a renunciar sus minutos de paz por culpa del miembro más insufrible de su familia, si se giraba debería dar una explicación poco creible de porque había un bulto entre sus piernas...tenia dos opciones,seguir caminando o ignorarlo.

-¿Estás bien Leo?¿Leo?¿Oyeee?-Sin pensarlo salió corriendo en sprint hacia el baño cerrando estrepitosamente la puerta dejando atrás a un boquiabierto Miguelito de brazos alzados.

-¡Wooho!¡Okay!Parece que hoy todos "andan" extraños...-comentó mientras rascaba su calvita verde.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-preguntó Rafa apareciendo detrás del camión tartaruga.

-¿Quien sabe...tal vez le sentó mal el peperoni?-rió el más joven.

-¡Hfum!...Sandeces , se cree único cuando todos la estamos pasando mal!-

-Hey hermano, tranquilo¿Quieres que encargue unas pizzas?-

-Pierdete Mikey -

-¡Wo! Tranquilo yo solo intentaba ayudar-

-¿Ah si? Hazme un favor y largate de una vez-

-¿Que está pasando aqui?-la voz de Splinter resonó seca entre las frías paredes mientras se acercaba a los dos jóvenes.

-¡SENSEI!-respondió Rafael al verse sorprendido.

-¿Por que pelean entre ustedes?-reclamó su padre con algo de tristeza.

-Lo sentimos sensei...- se apresuró a responder Miguel Angel.

Después de una larga charla ambos se retiraron,Rafael se quedó unos segundos mientras su maestro desaparecía hacia la sala de jardinería.

En esto, Leo apareció con un aura radiante, casi le pareció escuchar angelitos cantando a su paso¿Qué diablos le había sucedido al lider estoico de hace unos minutos?

-¿Leo?-

-¿Si Rafa?-

Esa respuesta le dió escalofríos,no sabía como reaccionar antes los cambios tan repentinos que su hermano parecía estar sufriendo.

-¡Leo!¡Leo! ¡Ya está todo listo !-confirmó Donnie acudiendo hacia ellos.

-Genial¿de que hablan?-preguntó Mikey acercándose al grupo mientras devoraba un pan dulce.

-De que ese es el pan que usó Donnie para críar moscas-bufó Rafel.

-¡UUUGH!NO POR DIOS PERO SI AÚN ESTÁ BIEN RICO - gritó lanzando el pan contra la pared.

-E-eso no es cierto Rafa-se apresuró a desmentir Donatello.

-Chicos ya basta-. La voz de Leo sono por toda la estructura metalica- Se que todos estamos en un situación dificil de modo que ustedes dos-señaló a los más jovenes-pueden salir a patruyar,aprobechen su tiempo antes de que salga el sol-.

-¡Cool!Si me buscan estaré por la zona de comida rápida!- Mikey dio una vuelta en el aire con su patineta despareciendo por el tunel donde estaba aparcada la tortugoneta.

-Es un alma libre-suspiró Donnie-¡Nos vemos mañana chicos!-se despidió mientras desaparecía por el mismo lugar.

La guarida quedó en completo silencio.

-Bien-prosiguió Leo-tenemos que hablar-.

-No me gusta cuando empiezas así...-.

-¿Has hecho algo horrible que debas temer?-

-No-

-¿Entonces que me dices de esto?-Leonardo retiró las vendas de su brazo izquierdo, descubriendo todo un camino de mordidas provocadas por su hermano de ojos verdes quien miraba orgulloso su obra.

-Te queda bien-Rafael desabrochó su hombro metálico descubriendo marcas de beso.

-Lo mismo digo-Con un sonrisa le pidió que lo tanto Mikey saltaba por los tejados de nueva feliz de poder correr porfín a sus anchas,sin Rafas molestá ó una escaleras hasta la calle acercandose letamente a un callejón.

\- Psssts vamos pequeña ¡Soy yo!- urgó en su bolsillo dejando en un esquina un topper de bacon y pollo frito.

En seguida una gatita blanca apareció por ese irresistible olor- ¡Aqui estas! ¿Me extrañaste?-.

El animal se dejó acariciar-¡Que bueno que te encontré Mikey!-gritó alguien desde arriba.

-Oh, hola Donnie-

-Mira lo que encontré-el más alto levantó algo en su mano mientras lo agitaba-un nuevo mando para la play-.

-¡GRANDIOSO!-

Antes que Mikey le pudiera preguntar el cielo rugió dejando caer pequeñas gotas que mancharon el suelo gradualmente.

-¿Es en serio?-

-Mikey será mejor que volvamos-

-¡No es justo!- se quejó - bueno en todo caso...-habló mientra miraba de nuevo al gato- disfrute de su comida señorita Frapuccina-.

-¿Frapuccina?-

-¡Claro viejo! Sólo mira esas manchitas color café! Parece un dulceee-gritó mientras ambos saltaban dentro de las varios túneles hasta econtrar un pequeño embalse donde se sumergieron, apareciendo justo en el centro de la guarida.

-Oye Donnie ¿te apetece jugar una part...?-

-Shhh-le tapó la boca-Mikey seguramente ellos están durmiendo...iré en un rato-.

-Bueno...-

En cuanto el más bajito desapareció , Donatello subió por la escaleras de la cocina hasta su vez allí descargó su mochila y encendió las pantallas del ordenador...pero escuchó algo que lo hizo quedarse parado,en una de ellas aparecían Leo y Rafa...

Las reparaciones de esa mañana sólo habian sido una excusa para colocar cámaras ocultas en el cuarto del mayor.

Acomodó su silla,dispuesto a espiar todo lo que sucediera.

Mietras tanto, en otro lado de la guarida ,Rafael miraba desconcertado una bolsa de disfraz que su hermano le ofreció.

-¿Qué significa esto Leo?-preguntó algo molesto.

-¿Acaso olvidaste la apuesta?-

-¿Los jalapeños?Oye,ese día no me encontraba bien ya te lo dije...-trató de escusarse mirando con rechazo aquella bolsa.

-Asume tu fracaso-

-¿Pero que...? ¿Orejas de...oso?-

-Vamos,hazlo por mi Raphie-Leo tomó las manos de su hermano guiándolas de cintura para abajo hasta donde comenzaban sus joven lider sabia como tener esa bola músculos a su disposición-Ya abusé bastante de tú paciencia esta mañana...asique si te portas bien te recompesaré- añadió acortando la distancia.

-Esto no es justo Leo...-

-Por supuesto que no -se alejó- primero te pondrás todo lo que hay en esa bolsa , solo entonces será justo-

-¿Eh?¿Como crees que...?No lo voy a hacer-

-Entonces fuera-

-¿Qué? No pienso ponerme esto, es más ni siquiera creo que me quede-

-Son sólo unas orejas Rafa-

-¿Qué es esto?¿Un lazo?¿En donde se supone que valla esto...?Espera Leo...que diablos-mientras el más corpulento se entretuvo urgando en la bolsa,Leo había sacado unas cuerdas negras muy largas con las que estaba atando sus manos- ¿Qué haces?-

-Bueno, esta semana has desobedecido mis órdenes de no levantar broncas mientras los niños andan niños se refería a Mikey y Donnie.

-¡Phgu...no lo llames así!Pero fuiste tú quien me andaba seduciendo-

-Listo -Leo terminó de atar sus manos de modo que era imposible que pudiera hacerle algún trabajo,sus dedos estaban entrelazados en posición oratoria.

-Ni si quiera te dije si estaba de acuerdo-

-Sé más rápido¡Up!-Leo se balanzó sobre Rafa,cayendo ambos a la cama- increible...-comentó mientras se recostaba sobre él- jamás crei que una semana pudiera parecer tan larga -Sin perder un segundo comenzó a mover sus manos,marcando aquellos enormes pectorales que lo tenían fascinado,si que valió la pena esperar.

-¿Bromeas? No parabas de restregarte contra mi...uhg...-

-Relájate Rafa-el mayor siguió atendiendo su pecho,no paraba de masajearlo hasta el punto de poner nervioso a su propietario.

-Leo...oye ¡Ghum!Esto es algo vergonzoso...no soy una mujer para que me toques asi...-

-Pero son enormes-añadió con una risita- mejor dicho, todo en tí es enorme-apenas terminó la frase comenzó marcar un camino de besos hasta su abodmen.

Rafa lo llamó para que atendiera su boca,Leo asintió uniendo sus caderas simulando ligeras embestida mientras subía hasta encontrarse con esos carnosos labios,mordiendolos sin previo aviso para fundirse en un beso joven lider adoraba tener el control sobre Rafa, desvertirlo mientras escuchaba aquellos jadeos le hacían casi perder la cabeza.

Sin dejar de besarlo desabrochó la ebilla del pántalón retirando la tela que envolvía aquel miembro tan bien marcado.

-Maldición Rafa...- se quejó al tocarlo- eres demasiado grueso...no se si mi boca podrá satisfacerte del todo-

-Como buen lider espero que hagas un gran trabajo-.

-Tenlo por seguro,pero antes...- Leo alargó el brazo hasta la bolsa del disfraz y le colocó las orejitas de oso.

-¡LEO QUÍTAME ESTO!-se agitó indignado el de rojo.

-No destacas por ser buen perdedor pero no soy yo quien hace las reglas-

-Ésto es ridículo-

-No lo es, resalta tu faceta más tierna-

-Callate...- respondió algo más calmado.

-Y bien~ tambien tengo un regalo para tu un tirón sacó los boxers de Rafael que cayeron a un lado de la cama liberando su palpitante miembro mientras le ataba un lazo rojo.

Cabe destacar la cara de disgusto de Rafa al ver aquel moñito en su virilidad.

-Para esto Leo-

-Pero se ve divina...y más apetecible-dijo relamiendose los ojos estaban perdidos meintras retiraba sus pantalones quedando en ropa interior,se tomó tiempo estudiando el enorme cuerpo de su hermano,imaginado todas aquellas cosas que deseaba hacerle.

Se arrodilló levantadole las piernas, honrando cada parte de ellas con besos sonoros,bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su miembro al que besó con ternura,metió la lengua por debajo de la piel que lo cubría,estirando de ella sin dejar de verlo a los ojos pero sin meterlo completamente en su boca ya que necesitaba castigarlo.

-Leo-lo llamó el de rojo-hazlo de una vez... miembro comenzaba a lucir obeso debido al lazo que lo envolvia por la ó la punta una par de veces más y se acercó de nuevo a su cara.

-¿Me amas Rafael?- pero recibió respuesta, sabía que el orgullo de su hermano le impedía decirle cuanto lo deseaba- Rafa necesito que me digas, a no ser que quieras que pare-.

La cara del mas grueso comenzó a tornarse roja.

-"Tan tierno"-pensó Leo hincando los dientes en su hombro hasta hacerlo sangrar,el dolor era punzante pero aún así no lo suficiente para boligarlo a hablar-Rafa...estoy comenzando a cansarme...solo debes responder mi pregunta-.

Rafa negó con la cabeza.

-Bien...-Leo hundió su boca de nuevo en el mordisco que le acaba de hacer,succionando algo de sangre.

Se separó observando a Rafa incrédulo por lo que a continuación haría.

El mayor abrió un poco su boca para que viera todo ese líquido rojo dentro de ella, despacio posó sus labios sobre los de Rafa que intento zafarse cuando notó el sabor metalizado.

-¡Está bien...!-habló por fin- te amo Leo- susurró avergonzado-te necesito dentro,ya-

Ante aquellas palabras Leo se encendió más mientras lo besaba con la boca aun llena de la escasez de aire se hizo presente, ambos cortaron el beso dejando al más rudo con jadeos muy sonoros, más aún cuando su hermano separó sus piernas introduciendo dos dedos previamente humedecidos.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó Donnie desde su cuarto viendo que las cosas porfin se tornaban más interesantes.

Leo no se hizo de esperar,sacó su miembro presionado la punta contra la excitada entrada de Rafel que no paraba de palpitar con cada roce- Bien,espero que estés esto comenzó a introducirlo intentado no perder la cordura por la presión tan deliciosa que ejercían sus entrañas.

-¿Oye Donnie,porque no vienes a jugar una partida de Dark So...?-

-¡M-M-MIKEY!-Donatello estuvo a punto de tener un paro cardiaco cuando vió a su hermanito parado en la puerta,pero por suerte la pantalla glitcheó distorsionando aquellas suculentas imágenes.

-¿Qué haces cubriendo la pantalla?-preguntó el más joven mientras se acercaba a curiosear-pareces un koala...-.

-Só-sólo estaba...em..calibrando la imagen ¿Qué crees?-

-¿ Y por que estás tan rojo? ¿Estás enfermo acaso?-dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos en señal de sospecha.

-¡Imaginas cosas!-se apresuró a decir Donnie mientras salía huyendo a la cocina.

Una vez allí sacó el celular de su hombro y siguió espiando a ese par de amorosos, esperando no haberse perdido algún gran momento mientras terminaba de acomodar los audífonos.

-¡Leo! ¡Métela de una vez!-Rafael gruñó con frustración de no verse invadido por completo, la espera lo estaba matando.

-¿Decías?Quiero hacerte sufrir un poco más...depues de todo has sido un chico muy malo-contestó el de azul mientras lo veía retorcerse de desesperación.

-¡No puedes castigarme! ¡Tu tambien lo deseas!-

-Hum huhu, de hecho tienes toda la razón-con una sonrrisa sádica Leo bajó sus manos hasta las enormes nalgas de Rafael incando sus uñas al tiempo que comenzó a embestirlo con fiereza, el miembro de Rafa chocaba a cada golpe contra su dudar Leo lo aprisionó debajo mansturbándolo gracias a la fricción.

Unas pequeñas gotas lo alertaron de que el más rudo estába llegando al límite.

-¡Ah no!- gruñó posando un dedo en la punta - Estás castigado-.

Mientras salía de su interior cambió de pisción sentadose sobre la cara de su hermano para que le diera atención,adoraba sentir la lengua de Rafa brindándole generosas lamidas a lo largo de su miembro.

-Rafa - ordenó con autoridad-no lo engullas aú que no le gustó nada al de rojo que deseaba degustarlo desde hacía un buen rato.

-¿Prometes no cuestionarme el día de mañana?-preguntó Leo atormentándolo con movimientos circulares.

-Phumg...si...-

-Mmg...no, debes decir, si Señor-

-Hgumg...si...señor-

-¿Creo que olvidaste algo?-

-¡...UGNH! ¿¡Que más debo decir!?-

\- Porfavor~-

Antes de que pudiera contestar,Leo acomodó sus testículos sobre su boca para impedir que respondiera a lo que Rafa reaccionó engullendolos violentamente haciendo que Leo se perdiera completamente manchandolo con su esencia.

-¡UUF! Leo esto es tuvo grandioso...agh...¿Leo?-

El joven lider no contestó, sin previo aviso agarró la cabeza de Rafa y comenzó a embestir su boca casi ahogándolo en el bien el efecto de su orgasmo aún no se había ido consiguió venirse de nuevo inundandole de semen la garganta a tal punto que comenzó a salirse por la nariz dejando al más rudo con los ojos llorosos mientras tosía.

\- Termína tú mismo ya que te parece gracioso faltarle el respeto a tus mayores-.Y sin más que decir , Leo agarró su ropa saliendo con un portazo de la habitación.

A los pocos segundos Rafa volvió en si-¡Uhg!...Qué diablos pasa con él...espera...-dijo moviendo sus manos-¡Leo regresa ahora mismo aún no me desataste!¡Leo!¡LEOOOOOO!-.

Mientras tanto Donnie se reia de lo lindo de las desgracias de su hermano con el ceular a punto de caerse.

Mikey terminó su partida cuando escuchó una voz muy conocida en el televisor.-Buenos días Newyorkinos, aqui Abril O'neil desde el canal 6...-

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la ciudad de Nueva York.


End file.
